


Oneshots!!!

by Asta_Is_Dead



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crying, Minor Character Death, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asta_Is_Dead/pseuds/Asta_Is_Dead
Summary: I write a bunch of weird shit sometimes so I wanted another place to post it. They're not that good, so by all means if you see something, say something about it!1.) BC x JoJo's Crackfic - Asta beats up Jotaro2.) Who's the Traitor? - Yuno finds out from Asta why his squadmate hasn't returned3.)4.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. BC x JoJo's Crackfic

' I WILL beat JOTARO up for this... '  
I cough up blood, watching it splatter onto my clothes.  
" Put em' up, Jotaro, it's OVER!!! "  
I get up from the side of the bridge as a rock appears from the palm of my hand. A large demonic wing sprouts from my back as I walk towards him.  
" It's over. You're going to die. "  
I hurl the rock at him, hitting him straight in the face as he lets out an exhausted screech. Before he can lay a hand on me, I let the flow of anti-magic through my whole arm, flexing it and then laying 100x punches on his disgusting face.  
" MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!! WRRYYYYYYY!! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAAAA!!!! "  
The ground goes ゴゴゴ around me as I continuously pound my fists into this guy's UGLY face.  
When I finally stop, I hear footsteps behind me.  
" My, my... Nearly killing someone for throwing you into a bridge... As expected of human kind. "  
He walked towards me, my wing twitching in anticipation.  
" Oh, you're approaching me? "  
I summon a table, grabbing one of the legs, preparing to smash this no-eyebrow guy's face in.  
" This is for... INSULTING MY HAIR!!! "  
I take the chair and BONK! him in the face, crushing his nose.  
" That is what you get for asking if there's a palm tree growing out of my head, Licht. Never bully people online ever again. "

Licht got up from the ground.  
" Healing light particles, " the no-eyebrows man spoke, auras of light surrounding his face. Asta put his hands out, clenching his fists as if he were ready to attack Licht in case he made any sudden movements that would danger him.  
Instead, the light around his face healed the wounds placed on his form. Asta's body became less tense as Licht began to speak again.  
" You have... Quite the power for someone I bullied. I thought that what you've told me was all talk... But no, you were able to stand your ground... "  
Asta kept listening and threw the now broken chair to the side.  
" You are extremely skilled for someone in a game, for someone who's a mere... Human. Let us have tea, and make a truce. "  
Asta smiled. " You sure you wanna make a truce? I've got a lot of people who hate me, you know! Being in constant danger isn't good for someone who can't hold a fight against a... 'mere human'!"  
Licht smiled back at him softly. " Of course. With your powers and my [Light Magic], we'll be able to do many great things. "  
" Great things? Like what? "  
" Well, first... I would like to gather the magic stones in order to get the rest of my friends back. "  
Asta's smile disappeared as he listened to the man now standing in front of him.  
" Then, we can do... Whatever we desire. "  
The [Light Magic] mage lifted his hand in order to have a handshake. The other's hand met his.  
" Sure, whatever. I'll do whatever I want without having the regret of killing you. It's nice to be working with you, Licht. "


	2. Who's the Traitor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno finds out from Asta why his squadmate hasn't returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've created a new work, so please spare me if I mess anything up!

(Warning - Cringy🦀, Also if you don't know what sham means - search it up??? Please???)

" You know that I hate getting loud with you! So, why can't we just drop it?! " 

Asta and Yuno had gotten into a disagreement when one of the magic knights in Yuno's squad hasn't came back from the dungeon they finished exploring a few days ago.

" Because. If it's nothing to worry about, if it's so easy to slip off of your tongue, why won't you tell me? " Yuno asked in an averted tone. " You would know out of all people. You were the one with him. " He finished and felt himself now internally screaming at Asta.

' _Just choke it up_ ,' he thought, attempting to get closer to Asta by reaching his hand out.

The smaller boy jerked away from him. " It wouldn't be important to you! Just forget about it- Hey! Don't come near me!! " Asta said as he felt a tear threaten to form in his eye. He recognized the unfamiliar burn within it.

" Tell me what happened and I'll be the one to decide of it's important or not, " He pressured. " If he got hurt, then just say it. It can't be that bad. "

" He's dead. "

" He- What? " Yuno asked.

The low mumble Asta emitted sounded unusual. As if he could ever say something with that small of a voice. As if Yuno wouldn't be able to hear him.

Asta looked up into Yuno's eyes and smiled eerily, then twisting into a hard frown. " I told you. He's dead. "

Yuno noticed a distinct shine in the other's eye and felt like he lost himself a little inside. Such a small gesture causing painful emotions to well up in his chest.

" A-Ah... But, are you sure he's dead? That you didn't just mistake it? " He asked as it seemed to voice his concern. " He was such a high-ranked mage, he could have been considered a vice-captain. Rill-level magic power, but he- "

" It didn't matter how much magic power you had, Yuno. That thing - It blew him up. It didn't just make a bloody mess, but- " He choked as if he was going to vomit just talking about it. Asta's voice quivered. His body shook. His eyes closed. His hands clenched.

Yuno pulled his arm out and put it onto Asta's shoulder.

" The explosion was- Gh, really big. It was like Magna's fire, but different. Everything was everywhere- " Asta reached an arm out to wipe his eyes with his sleeve, " He was everywhere. On the- on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling- "

He stopped before he knelt down on his knees on the cold ground that looked blue from the moonlight and took a long, shaky deep breath. Asta then looked up at Yuno. " That mage left instantly after he got something from him. I don't know what it was, but it was shiny. "

' _Probably a magic item that they wanted... '_ Yuno thought and bit his lip - someone died, yet he hadn't even noticed. Something about the situation disturbed him further - well of course, it was bad enough to see Asta shed tears right in front of someone he would never want seeing his weakness, so, it must have been worrisome...

Then again, he didn't know if Asta has seen anyone explode into pieces of flesh before, let alone see anyone take their last breath - Besides the Wizard King when Asta explained to Yuno that he could see Patri's memories, but he wasn't the one leaning by Julius' side with the Clover Kingdom salute and the option to kill the leader of an insane cult.

Yuno knew his rival never thought of death on a daily basis, only of the people that he thought of couldn't be saved in time everyday.

Asta began to walk off from the entrance of the Golden Dawn base before Yuno called his name. " Tomorrow you should come back. I have to report this to Klaus-senpai. He would want to know everything about what you saw, " Yuno explained to him. Nearly every time someone got badly injured, or worse - killed, Klaus was always the one to overreact.

It was good someone wanted to solve a case here. Yuno was no investigator - he _wasn't_ , but he also wondered, ' _Why would someone just kill another person instead of asking for said magic item?_ '

He noticed Asta nod. " Okay, whatever, Yuno. I'll see you tomorrow then. " He said and waved goodbye before turning around. Yuno shook his head as he watched his rival walking away.

He noticed the sham smile he wore. 

Of course, only Yuno would notice it.


End file.
